An encapsulation assembly with a seal function is often disposed between a vehicle window and a bodywork of a vehicle, so that the seal performance of the window is improved and thus the window can be fitted well in the bodywork of the vehicle.
Generally, the encapsulation assembly should possess a certain degree of rigidity as well as good flexibility. The flexibility requirement is based on a consideration that an encapsulation assembly having good flexibility can fit the bodywork of the vehicle well, and thus ensures good seal performance, while the rigidity requirement for the encapsulation assembly can ensure that a main body of the encapsulation assembly remains its original shape in use, so that a portion of the encapsulation assembly in contact with the bodywork of the vehicle can be pressed tightly with the bodywork of the vehicle. In addition, when the encapsulation assembly is used in a triangular window, a pin may be used to mount the triangular window onto the bodywork of the vehicle. Generally, one end of the pin is encapsulated in the encapsulation assembly. A certain degree of rigidity of the encapsulation assembly may keep the pin in place.
An existing method including two steps of injection molding has been developed to provide an encapsulation meeting the requirements of both flexibility and rigidity, wherein a main body of the encapsulation assembly with a degree of rigidity is formed around a piece of glass, and then a lip component having good flexibility is further formed on a surface of the main body.
However, the existing method including two injection molding processes is high both in process complexity and cost.